


From bad to hell and back again

by Marryo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Panic Attacks, Sister-Sister Relationship, background sanvers, post-2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marryo/pseuds/Marryo
Summary: Some days, everything goes wrong. Today was one of these days.But Alex will always be there for her sister.Set after events of 2x03.





	

Some days, everything goes wrong. Today was one of these days. Kara's night had been full of nightmares, images of destruction burnt on her eyes as Krypton exploded again, and again, and again. Her conversation with Mon-el had everything to do whith that. Not only had she had to relive those awful moments but she had to put him with her through them.  
The devastation in his eyes reminds her of those moments before she get in her pod. Except that she had had the occasion to say goodbyes to her loved ones. He didn't had that chance. And now, they were gone. In her nightmares, his eyes spoke. Literaly. Accused her to have killed his family, his world. Not only kryptonians destroyed their own planet but their despised neighbors' too.  
She couldn't let her thoughts go on like that or she would be truly late- again— for work. Snapper Carr would have her head. He would find a way.

As the day begun, as it continued. Stopping on her way to work to help put out a fire, she was obviously more late than she had hoped.  
And she didn't managed to arrive unoticed, no, sir, no such luck for her today. She arrived in the middle of the news meeting, tripped on a crate she hadn't seen (alien material for sure, even her more than average -wink wink- eyesight didn't get a glimpse of it) and got her coffee on her shirt. Newsroom erupted in spontaenous laughter at her antics, Carr taking the opportunity to make scalding comments about her inability to even walk, let alone to report.

Frome here, the day went from bad to hell.

She missed her deadline as she was need for Supergirl's stuff, couldn't find a moment to take lunch, hoping against hope to meet her extended deadline. At the end of day, as she (finally!) give her article to the infamous head of her division, Snapper Carr himself, she was a total nervous wreck, fidgeting with her fingers as she observed his face going from displeased to furious.

"It was useless to came today, Ponytail. As you're not even able to write in one day a piece an high shooler with extracurricular would have done in two hours. Congrats, you're back to gather informations for the real journalists. Hand that...thing... to Sam. She will make it readable."

Steeling herself to avoid breaking down, she took back the paper he had tossed with repulsion. She needed to get out of here, or she wouldn't be able to stick to one of the few (many) rules of Cat.  
Without a word, she gave her article to Sam who took it with a little smile (smirk, no smile, Kara, she's nice, she's not making fun of you, she is not). She quickly gathered her things and fleed what was once a safe heaven for her.  
It hasn't been since Cat has left. She had said she would come back, but what if it takes years? what if she won't? what if she find a new adventure more thrilling?  
Kara's breath quickened. She had taken the bus, not confident in her habilities to fly right now. She didn't need to make a mess in city like she had during the red kryptonite debacle.

Tips of her fingers were beginning to tickle. "Oh no, no, no..." she muttered as she was trying to control her breath. Slow, deep breaths... no need to focus on that narrowing field of view. The bus was taking forever.  
At last, her stop. She was shivering and burning at the same time as she arrived in front of her door, keys trembling in her hand. Fumbling with the knob, only one idea on her mind: finding a safe place. A safe place. She just needed to.... Tears were running freely on her face as she crawled under her kitchen table, barely able to put her arms around her knees as wretched sobs wrecked her body.

***********************************************************************************  
"So, Danvers? Should have I dress up to meet that amazing sister you keep talking about?  
\- Nah, it's just casual snacks and tv. No need to be nervous, Detective." was said with a peck on the beautiful lips of the annoying-charming-amazing-loving- said detective.  
"I'm not nervous.  
\- Sure, you're not. " Alex smirked. Things were going well. Maggie and her were a thing (yes, Kara, couple, if you insist) and she was on the brink to introduce her to the most important person in her life. Be it known, that Alex Danvers wasn't nervous. She didn't do nervous. But she really wanted those two to get along, so, maybe she was a little bit nervous after all.

Their easy and practiced banter continued as they climb the stairs.  
Alex stopped mid-sentence. Her hand was already unholstering her side gun. Flashs of Black Mercy glimpsed in her head as she took in the door left ajar, lock broken.  
Maggie mimicked her and took her gun from a discreet ankle holster.

Pushing the door with the barrel of her gun, Alex could feel worry churn in her stomach as she entered the apartment and picked Kara's phone from the floor.  
No signs of struggle. Where was Kara? she was going to make the tour of the apartment when she heard sniffles coming from the kitchen.  
Holstering her arm, she approached slowly from the table, squatted on her heels. Eyes shut, Kara was slightly rocking back and forth.

"Kara... it's me... I'm going to hug you. i'm here, don't worry..." Keeping her voice soft and light. Next minutes really matters, even if she was a little too late. Maybe she would be able to limit the consequences.  
Slow but firm was the key. She reached and close her arms around the young kryptonian.

"shhh... I'm here.... you're safe...you're not alone...." Holding tightly her sister, she could sense Kara's breath becoming a little deeper.  
"Al....ex..." Kara felt the darkness receeding a little, her heart pounding still fast but not extruciating so. Concentrating on Alex's, strong and... not alone?  
It was enough to jolt her eyes open and meet Maggie's.

Sensing her sister tensing again, Alex opened her own eyes. Shit. She had forgot Maggie. Comforting Kara when she had one of her panic attack was sadly an habit Alex had been get used to.  
"Hey, Kara. I'm Maggie. Nice to meet you." Maggie didn't do well being surprised but she cared about people. Awkward, terrified beings, she cared about them the most. And rarely had she seen a more terrified look. In that moment, this woman seemed so young.

Alex felt her heart melt at the softness in Maggie's eyes (but will deny it until her last day).  
"I'm ... sorry.. I .. forgot..." it was the day she was supposed to (at last!) meet Alex's girlfriend. And now she had ruined their evening, Maggie's first impression of her. She was a burden for Alex. tonight showed it well. She was trying to become as small as possible.

"shhhh... it's ok... don't worry... I'm here..." Alex felt her sister spiraling again. It was no good. Not so soon after the last crisis.  
Maggie's face fell. She had made things worse. Without a word, she retreated from under the table, eyes locked with Alex's, trying to convey how sorry she was. She mouthed "call me" before leaving the place.

Being in Alex's strong arms comforted Kara more than anything else. Her sister whispered soothing words in her ear, so low that only someone like her could hear them.  
Finally, she was able to take a deep breath.

Since that first time when she arrived on Earth and was afraid of the pop-corn machine, kitchen tables were Kara's place to go under when she had an attack like that. It was the first time that Alex had been able to forge a bond with her newly arrived sister. Timid bond at first made only stronger by the years.

Alex helped Kara to stand and took her into her arms once more.  
"I've got you. You're not alone. I'm here." They parted and Kara made a little smile.  
"Thank you. As always."

"Anytime, sis." Keeping her sister's hand in hers, Alex lead her in her room and helped her lie on the bed. Those attacks always exhausted the young kryptonian. And nightmares were more susceptible to trouble her sleep. Fighting against sleep, Kara look in her sister's eyes.  
"I'm sorry about Maggie. I didn't to make her leave. I know she's important for you. I'm so happy you found someone..  
"hey... hey... Alex cupped her cheek with her hand.  
She's not more important than you. And if she can't understand that I need to help and protect my little sister, then I don't want to be with her. And, please don't sound like my mother." 

That get her a little smile before Kara let the sleep win her over.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've ever written. English is not my mother language, so any feedback is welcome.  
> I take prompts if you have wishes.
> 
> Tumblr: marryo-n-net.tumblr.com


End file.
